The present invention relates to an interface mechanism for interfacing mechanical and electrical transmission control signals with a multi-speed transmission control system.
In many automatic and/or electronic transmission control systems, the mechanical operator-generated gear shift lever control signal is converted to an electrical signal and then transmitted by an electronic control unit to solenoid-operated shift control valves. With this type of system, a failure of the electronic control unit may interfere with both the automatic and manual control of the transmission. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a transmission control system with an interface mechanism which permits manual and automatic control of the transmission, wherein the manual control function is not subject to electrical failures.